


Fnaf: Nightmare Night

by Demented_Goth_Angle



Series: Fnaf The Saga [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Goth_Angle/pseuds/Demented_Goth_Angle
Summary: Wen a groop of teens find out abot fazbrs frite, they know they have to go there BUT THEY GET TRAPPED AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
Series: Fnaf The Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772251
Comments: 1





	1. Five Nights

“Hey guys.” I said. “Let’s spend five nights at freddy’s, just like all those stories!!” “WHAT!?!?” Thor screamed. “You mean Freddy fazbear's pizza place?!? With all the Crazy Animatronics and stuff?!? are you insane!?!?” “Yes.” I answered. Jc, brandon, carson, Thor, jacob, and lily were with me. “I’m in!” Jc said. “Those animatronics are sure shady, so i’m in.” Carson said. “FINE!!!” Brandon yelled. Jacob, Lily, and Thor also agreed. “But, for the record,” Thor said. “There are 7 nights.”

000

We entered the wreckage of fazbear's fright. The door suddenly slammed behind us. Jacob shuddered. Then, We heard something chilling. “Hello….” Something said, from behind us. Thor turned around, and said; “Who's there!?!?” Freddy stepped out of the shadows, with a menacing smile on his face. “It’s FREDDY!!!!” Thor screamed. Freddy Fazbear's Endoskeleton eyes glowed in the darkness. “What do you want with us!!” I screamed. Freddy stared at me. Then, he began to slowly walk towards us. “No!” I said. “Go away!” He then opened his mouth incredibly wide, and chomped jacob’s head. “Nooooo!!” I screamed. “Not old man Jakey poo junior!!” Brandon screamed. “Why couldn't it have been Jc!!!” Jc punched brandon. We looked back up. Freddy Fazbear was gone. “Just like in the stories..” Thor said. We all shivered. Then we heard the gate slam. We were trapped.


	2. Trapped at Freddys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are still traped

“NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!” Jc screamed. “It’s no big deal!!” Lily said. We all stared at her. Then we heard someone running. Lily turned around. “Oh look!!” She said, seconds before she was killed. “A blue bunny!! isn't that weir-aaaah!!!!” Nooo!!” I said. Not lily too!!” Brandon spotted something in the distance. “Look!!” He said. A Night Guard station was right ahead. “Let’s go!!” Thor yelled. In it, we could see through all the security cameras. We saw foxy on one, staring right into our monitor. I Looked to where the camera was, and i saw it was outside our door. “Crap!” I said, and ran over to close it. But before i could, the lights suddenly went out. When they came back on, i screamed. Jc laid sprawled on the floor, dead. We looked around frantically, and i saw foxy run out of the room. Then, we heard a stomping noise. Springtrap walked in, carrying Lily and Jacob’s bodies. He dropped them on the ground next to Jc’s. I jumped back. springtrap laughed. “I am springtrap.” He said. “Also known as Golden bonnie. He grabbed Jc’s body and stuffed it inside The sparky the dog animatronic. Then he brought in the box. “The sacred locked box!!” Thor yelled. Springtrap opened it, and brought marionette out of it. He stuffed lily inside it. Then.. He brought out the fredbear suit. He grabbed Jacob’s body and stuffed it in it. “Have fun…” Springtrap said, walking out of the room. Sparky slowly stood up. Then marionette stood up behind him. A evil smile spread across Jc/Sparky’s face. Then Lily/marionette walked out. Sparky howled at the moon and said; “Was it me??” Then he ran. “I need to go to the bathroom.” Carson said. He left. We looked on the camera. We saw carson enter, and then we saw Sparky peek through the door. “We have to save Carson!!” I screamed. Suddenly, the door on the night guard station locked, and sparky locked the bathroom door. Then, Nightmare popped up in front of carson. Springtrap sneered, and said; “Torture mode activate.” ‘Torture mode? What is torture mode?’ I thought to myself. Nightmare’s stomach extended, and it devoured carson whole. “No!” I said, and closed my eyes in fear. “Ok,” Thor said, and i could hear his voice trembling as well. “So they are planning to turn us Into animatronics!?!” “WHAAAAAAAAT!?!?” brandon yelled. “yup!” Thor said. Carson/nightmare walked in. “Hi guys!!” He said. “I am sure shady now!!!” Then, He looked at me, and smiled a sinister smile. “Time to die!!” He said. Then, Springtrap walked back in. “NO!!” He said. “I am the purple man!! I Get to Kill them!!” “No, ME!!” Carson said. They started kitty fighting. Me, Thor, And Brandon ran out of the room. Then I bumped Into someone. Well, A Lot of Someone. They were Talen and nolan. “Hi guys!!!” Talen said. “OH CRAP, TALEN, RUN!!!!!!!!” The five of us ran to the closest night guard station and locked the door. Then we heard a knocking. 

  
  



	3. Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PURPLE GUY PURPLE GUY PURPLE GUY PURPLE GUY

Then It just stopped. Just Like that. We turned around.There was a freddy plushie there. It looked too alone and scared there. I picked It up and Put it in my backpack. Then, Talen let out a scream. And I realized That we had forgotten to wind up the music box. I turned around. Talen was dead, and lily/marionette was Just Standing there. Then, She ripped the marionette animatronic face off, and She Jumped out. “But you are dead!!” I said to lily. “I tricked springtrap.” She said. “the real marionette was knocking on the door. Also, you can get up now, Talen.” Talen got up, and we all high fived. “Wait…” I said. “If you are not marionette… then shouldn't we wind up the music box??” “I broke It.” Thor said. “WHAT!!!!” We all screamed. “yeah.” He said. “But now we can not stop the puppet!” I said, and i slapped my face. “Oh no.” Thor said. Then, we heard some sort of sinister singing. “Fifty years without slumbering tick tock tick..” The song began to get louder, and then, suddenly, marionette’s hand crashed through the window, and grabbed the nearest throat to him, which was nolan. His neck was broken instantly. ¨ÄHHHHHHH!!” We all screamed, And ran out of the room as fast as we could. Well, we tried. Sparky then blocked us. “Jc!” I said. “Remember who you are!” I saw the dog suit look at me, and then at the rest of us. It suddenly slumped to the floor, and Jc popped out. Jc was alive too!! It was a miracle! “Glad to have you back!” Lily said, and patted him on the back. but then, We saw black eyes glowing. Then they got a tiny red dot in the middle of it. We all backed up, deathly afraid. ¨  feel the silver eyes……”  A shaky voice said. Then the light shown on the figure. it was Fredbear. Talen fell down, screaming. he was dead for real this time. Fredbear's silver eyes glowed. He walked towards us, Sharp teeth bared. I am pretty sure that one of us even wet our pants!! ¨I am not scared of you!!!” Lily yelled. “You should be.” A voice said from behind us. We turned around just in time to see n Springtrap’s eyes before we were knocked out. 

When we woke up, we were tied together, and I felt a pain In my head. ‘we must have been knocked unconscious!!’, I thought. “Nightmare. Fredbear.” Springtrap said, looking at them. “For my revival, we need these things. The blood of one who had beaten five nights.” Nightmare walked over to Thor, and he screamed; “Carson! No!” Nightmare got a drop of blood from carson, and brought it over to springtrap. “The blood of one who is new to the show.” Springtrap said. Fredbear walked over to lily and got blood from her. “Now just mix it and pour it on me, i hate rhyming.” Springtrap finished. They did what he said, then, they slowly poured it on him. We all stared at him. For a second, nothing happened. But then, The suit started violently shaking, and Purple guy fell out. He sneered.


	4. Purple Guy Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> purple guy is back

Purple guy stepped out of the springtrap suit. He stretched, and said, with an evil grin, “HELLO, victims.” Then he paused for a second. “So, where was I, before i was stuffed into springtrap…?? OH, YES!!!! STUFFING DEAD KIDS INTO ANIMATRONICS!! NOW YOU… THE ONE WITH CURLY HAIR!!! YOU WILL DIE FIRST!!!” “NOOOO!!” Thor screamed, but it was too late. Nightmare grabbed Thor, and dragged him over. I closed my eyes, and winced. After a second, i heard screaming, but then it was done. Purple guy had killed Thor. He dragged him over to a silver nightmare foxy, and stuffed him inside. Nightmare foxy/Thor stood up. 

(AN: THIS IS NARRATED BY Thor) 

I felt all cold. Then I felt nothing. The land turned dark, and all i could feel was shocking pain. Then I died. It hurt so much. Then, I felt a hunger for human flesh. I Wanted to kill. But then I saw the purple man. I hated Him so much. So i decided to lunge at him and kill him. Wait, but when i tried to kill him, words started to flash across the screen. Kill him. Kill. wait. Not yet. Yes. Kill Kill. That was all i felt. I jumped back. My hatred for him got much bigger after that.I swore that I’d kill him. Just not yet…

(Narrated by ~~me~~ mick again)

Jc looked up at Thor and said, “NO FAIR!!! HE GOT FOXY!!” Jc said. “Like that is important.” Lily said sarcastically. “SACRIFICE!! SACRIFICE!!!” Jc started yelling. “Shut up if you do not want to be paralyzed!!” Purple guy said, and jc shut up. Then, I noticed an escape route. I started chewing through the ropes. By the time purple guy turned around, we were gone. As we were running to the security guard station, I heard his scream of anger. “Guys,” I said. “This is where it gets real.” Then, a shadow fell over us. We looked up. Fredbear was standing over us. His silver eyes gleamed. He was ready to kill. We ran away as fast as we could. 


	5. The Box Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys remeber the fnaf 4 box its here

When Lily opened the door to the night guard station, we were shocked at what we saw. instead of the station, there was a locked box. THE box. “OH MY GOSH!!!” Jc yelled. “I WANNA OPEN IT!!” “No.” I said. “Marionette might be in it.” WHO CARES!!” Jc said, and I said “OK, nothing bad will happen.” VERY sarcastically. but did he listen?? noooooo!! He just walked over to the box and opened it. There was a consequence for that. The puppet was put in there to Rot. To conserve it. To stop it from causing any more havoc. But then Jc opened it. Chaos erupted into the world.“WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!” I said, frustrated. The marionette rose out of the box. “#$%##$!!!” Lily said. Marionette turned it’s head towards us, and it began to cackle with laughter. “CRAP!!!” Jc said, and we all started to run. We ran out of the night guard station, and ran into a place that said, HAZARD!! KEEP OUT!! We hesitated, And lily turned around to see if puppet was still there. She screamed, and i winced, then we ran into the hazard place. In there, i saw that there was a crate on the floor. I looked inside, and i saw that they were the masks of the toy animatronics. I saw the marionette’s hand trying to get through the door, so i began to look frantically around the room for an idea. But then i got it.“PUT ON THE MASKS!!” I screamed. “What masks?” Jc said. “The masks on the floor.” We all did. We then heard rustling in the vents, and mangle poked her head out. She opened her mouth, and static came out. Then, she looked around, and crawled away. “AWESOME!!” Jc said. NOT AWESOME!!” I said. “SHE COULD HAVE KILLED US!!” “so what!!” Jc said. “WE would have died AWESOMELY!!” “I groaned. Jc suddenly pointed out the window. “WE HAVE TROUBLE!!” “What kind of trouble?” I asked. “Bonnie.” Jc said. I suddenly remembered that in the legend of fnaf 3, bonnie was just a pile of scraps. “Are you sure it’s bonnie??” I said. “Wait..” Jc said. “It’s.. some shade of purple..” OH NO.” I said. “It’s Rxq!!” Jc gasped. We all hid. 


	6. Halloween at Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween themed chapter

“We’ve gotta get out of here!!” Jc said, frantically pounding the door. “ACCESS DENIED.” The door said. I then heard deep breathing, so i turned around. Behind us, there was shadow bonnie. I grabbed the monitor, and flipped it up and down. Shadow bonnie disappeared.

“Pizza!!” A voice suddenly made us all jump. We turned around. “Bant!!” I said. “What are you doing here??” “Why not?” He said. We filled him in on everything, and then he just said, “O--K.” Suddenly, Silver nightmare foxy/Thor popped in. “RAARGH!!” Thor seemed to be fighting against Himself. “R...U..N!!” He choked out. We ran as fast as we could. “It’s so strange... “ I said. “It’s like he’s still in there..” Then I bumped into something. I looked up. It was jacko-chica.“Raaaaaaaaaaa….” Jacko-chica said, looking down at me. I backed up, and bumped into Jacko-bonnie. I looked around for Bant and jc, but they were gone. Then the Jacko-tronics were pushed away. I looked to see who saved me, and to my surprise, they were brandon, carson, jacob, lily, and nolan. “GUYS!!” I said. “We are just spirits now.” Brandon said. “We will help you escape. Follow us.” “Ok.” I said. Brandon led the way. He eventually lead me to a hollow doorway, where i stepped inside. “Go.” Brandon said. I felt myself waking up, and Jc and Bant were standing over me, worried expressions on their faces. “Are you ok?” Bant said. “We have to escape.” I said.


	7. Pupeteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revere puppet is emerging. wil our heroes survival?

“OK.” Bant and Jc both agreed. We started sneaking over to the gate. Then jacko-freddy jumped over. “AAAAAAHHHH!!” Bant screamed. Me and Jc looked at him. “That never happened.” said Bant. “RAAAAAARGH!!” Jacko-freddy roared. “SHUT UP!!!!” I screamed. Jacko-Freddy lunged towards us again, and i screamed. “Run!!!” Jc said. I looked at the gate. We were so close to freedom! I closed my eyes, and began to run. After a few seconds, i saw a room that said; Scraps. “Wha?” I said. I pushed on the door, and it opened. I looked inside, then stepped back in shock. Inside, there were two animatronics. The Puppet, and The Reverse Puppet. “There they are!!” I heard vinnie scream, and puppet stared straight at me. Reverse Puppet and puppet began to fly towards me, and i ducked. Reverse puppet smashed into the wall, and i saw sparks start to fly through her head. “No….” R pupet said, and it’s head rolled off. Puppet stopped, and looked to R puppet and to me. I saw that as my chance, and snuck away. After a few seconds, i heard puppet scream in rage, and it floated away. “Bear!” Bant said, and i turned around. Hey guys!” I said. “Come on!” Jc said. “We have to get through the gate!” We began to run.


	8. Suprise suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi

After a few seconds, we stopped. We then looked at the gate ahead. “You guys ready to break free??” I asked. “Yes.” They said. We walked towards the gate, together.

I checked the gate. “Locked.” I said. “UUUUGH!!” Jc groaned. “We were so close!!” Bant said. We turned around, and saw purple guy nearing us, a sinister smile on his face. We closed our eyes, and prepared to die. Then, we heard a noise.

Mangle suddenly popped out. It looked at the gate. Then it looked at us. Then it looked at the gate again. It cracked open the lock, and smiled at us. We all hugged mangle, and we escaped into the world. “W-we made it..” I said. I then realized that i had not slept in a few days. I began to feel woozy, and Then, I fainted. When I woke up, i was in my bed. Bant was staring at me. “Did that really happen?” I asked. “Yes.” Bant said. I looked at my bed, and I saw there was a mangle plushie on it. “There was a Foxy plushie on mine.” Bant said. “Don’t put it in the closet!!” I teased. “Bant playfully punched me. Then the phone rang. “Hello?” I asked. “Did you hear that they are opening another pizzeria!?” Jc said into the phone, excited. “Cool!” I said. “You and Bant are invited!” Jc said. “Be there next week!” “Ok.” I said.


	9. The 3rd bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i got someone to guest write the chapter so i hoope you like

(Narrated by Thor)

**1 week later..**

A Little later, They went to the pizzeria, and the party started. “MANGLE!!! FOXY!!! MANGLE!! FOXY!!” Jc said. “Guys, keep Cheering!!” “I don’t think this is safe.” Mickel whispered to Bant. While Mickel and Bant were watching the stage, the door to the back room creaked open. Silver foxy stepped out, his tongue sliding back into his mouth. Then he came over to the table with cake. “I know… y- you.” Silver Foxy started. “But happy birthday!” In Silver foxy’s mind: ‘Human flesh, I crave it,but I know you, JC!’ Suddenly Nightmare Silver Foxy remembered what had happened to him. “My name I- is Thor.” “Don’t be silly Foxy, Thor got stuffed into a Silver Foxy suit by Purple Guy.” said Jc. ‘PURPLE GUY purple guy.’ The name echoed in his mind. Thor felt the rage that he once had. Out of rage, Thor bit Jc on the frontal lobe. When Silver Foxy took his mouth off Jc,it was covered in blood. Silver Foxy had red dots as eyes,and bit Jc again. “FLESH!” said Silver Nightmare Foxy. The beast had awakened again. Then everyone ran out of the pizzeria screaming. Foxy fell asleep in the dark. Mickel and Bant stood there in the dark for a second, they couldn’t believe what they had just saw. Then they heard a noise coming from down the hall, and ran. But Silver Foxy stayed there, sleeping. But in his mind, he was yelling.


	10. the silver Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok my friend is guest writing the next 2 chapters i have t o o school

Thor woke up. He was in a dark room, and he was surrounded by lights. No. Scratch that. He was surrounded by eyes. Red and white eyes, all glowing in the darkness. He squinted, and began to look around. Then, suddenly, he felt a tightness around his neck. “L-let me go.” He gasped. “Oh, but Thor..” A voice said. “It’s me, the puppet.” Thor began to squirm even harder, trying to get out of puppet’s grip. “I have come to make a deal..” The voice said, and it began to get louder. Then the grip around Thor’s neck stopped. “What kind of deal?” Thor asked. “HEHEH…” The voice said, and it seemed to be coming from all around him. “You will see.” It said, and the voice began to get quieter. “You will see..”


	11. THOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When I got up, I was all alone. I couldn’t find anyone. Then I found a Newspaper,and it said: STRANGE SILVER FOX ANIMATRONIC BITES CHILD!!!!! I couldn’t believe what I had just read.Was it me? Had I have bitten a child? Just then,I looked down,and saw my hook. A felt of huge rage grew inside of me. I remembered what had happened to me. Then, I saw him. Lying on the floor. With a bite out of his frontal lobe. JC!!! The rage inside of me grew. PURPLE GUY!!!!!!! No. I remembered. I did this. Then, i remembered what had happened. the puppet had come out of nowhere! He asked me if I wanted to turn back into a human for one year. I said yes. Then there was a flash of light, and I had looked down at my arm, I was human again! But he said that I would come back to this pizzeria in one year. I said that I will come back here in one year. I looked around, and i staggered into another room. In that room, I looked to the side, and i saw brandon there. I then remembered that i could revive one of my friends, and i chose him. He mouthed thanks, and ran out. Then,I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. I picked up Jc’s body, and ran down the hall. “Mickel, Bant!!!! WE NEED TO GET JC TO A CAR BEFORE HE BLEEDS TO DEATH!!” “WHAT HAPPENED!!” Mickel screamed. “Well, I- I’m the Foxy that bit Jc.” “WHAAAAAT!!!!” Bant and Mickel screamed. “911! Hello? My friend got bit by Foxy!” said Thor. “WHAT?! We’ll be right there!” “Ok guys, we have to get outside, so we can save Jc!” said Thor. “You forgot to mention that YOU bit him.” Bant said. “I WASN'T TRYING TO!!” Thor said. “AND FOR YOUR INFO, I DID SAY THAT I HAD BIT HIM!!!!” said Thor. “No, you said that foxy bit Him.” Bant said. (Thor puts his hand in front of his face) “Look back in your mind 10 minutes ago!” said Thor. Then they heard the truck. “Come on,let’s go!” said Thor. They ran to the door. Thor put Jc into the truck,and it drove off.


	12. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter

“ I hope Jc is alright.” said Bant. “Yeah.” I said. Thor was just looking down at the floor sadly. “I can’t believe i bit him.” He said. “Me neither.” I said. “We know you didn't mean to.” Bant said. The Nurse walked in. “He... is in a coma.” He said. We all looked sadly at the floor. “Let’s Go home.” I said. Me and Bant left. But after we were gone, Thor looked up. He saw, up in the darkness, That there was a hung mangle. What could it mean?? He walked out, puzzled. The red eyes glowed in the shadows. He shivered.

When we got home, I Immediately ran up to my room. I climbed into my loft bed and stared at the ceiling. Then I Remembered it. A mangle plushie next to me. I stared at it in sadness, and then I remembered mangle had saved my life. And Jc’s favorite animatronic was mangle. I squeezed it tightly, and drifted off to sleep. The nightmare was over. I could rest. But i looked at the clock, and I saw that it was flashing 12:00  12:00  12:00  12:00  12:00  12:00 12:00  12:00  12:00 ….


End file.
